Pressmybutton
►AU SPECIFIC INFO basic information name — Lulu player — Nienna tag — Tags Page status — Single, technically age — He thinks he is 16. Of course, he has no "real" age as he is an android. He was constructed fifteen months ago. gender — Android, but he has male parts sexuality — None, he doesn't understand that; he just wants to please title — Lulubot location — Kururugi Shrine, Japan basic appearance hair colour — Black, shines purple in the sun hair style — Hangs loose and is about chin length in front eye colour — Violet attire — Usually wears simple clothing. Black trousers and black or pastel coloured tops. Sometimes he wears a little jacket over the top. Occasionally he is seen in traditional Japanese wear. other — He has two plastic ears that are shaped like triangles instead of humanoid ones. He also has a small flip area on his inner right ankle that covers his switch. featured family None. important non-family Suzaku Kururugi — Master Suzaku is the only one the bot remembers as 'Lulu'. If his programming kicks in or bubbles to the surface he remembers people important to Lelouch vi Britannia. However, Suzaku is the only one Lulu really and truly cares for. other likes — pleasing Suzaku, making friends, learning dislikes — when Suzaku leaves him alone appearances with notes ► Post 001 He meets (ugotgeassed) Lelouch who is shocked at coming across an android. Lulubot tries to arrest him but the systems crash and he reverts to his wiped state. ► BACKGROUND history The prototype lifelike-android construct was built by the Japanese Army in an attempt to infiltrate the highest level of Britannian decision making. The idea was to make a final product that was indistinguishable from a human to send in. Lelouch was known to be very well thought of by his father and the other potential heirs to that throne and so he was determined to be the best subject to mimic. The work went extremely well and they produced a prototype that were it not for the ears and the ankle port would be indistinguishable from the real thing. He was to apprehend Lelouch and bring him into custody and take his place in the royal court. This way they could tweak the personality parameters to perfectly match Lelouch as well as keep him as a hostage if so needed. The prototype "Project X, Construct 1" went through many, many tests and it was determined that it would be presented to Genbu Kururugi for assessment. Kururugi thought it was genius but said that it was too risky and that war was certain if the bot was discovered. He also found fault with the eyes as they had not yet figured out how to stop the eyes showing a computer-like quality. The project was redirected into working on other forms of bugging and communications to spy on the Britannians (as no one knew if the shaky agreement over the sakuradite would hold). Genbu had told his son of the project and Suzaku had said he wished to meet this bot. Genbu ordered it delivered to the shrine for Suzaku to study as he wished but the project manager was still irate over his vision being stalled at such a late date. He did the requested memory wipe (in case the thing ever escaped and incriminated them all) but did a half-arsed job of it. The memory banks were merely suppressed, not wiped. A new "default" personality was installed - which was the base they worked from. The scientist could not be bothered to reinstall the information banks and sent it off to Kururugi. Suzaku excitedly opened the box and found within a very humanoid computer. Unfortunately, the bot switched on and did not know anything about the world around him. Suzaku was furious with the scientist but resolved to teach the bot about the world and see if it really was capable of learning. He found the bot called him 'Master' a lot and was eager to learn, sharp too. He drank in information and was always very excited to please. The bot had the odd habit of saying "ruu" a lot and Suzaku thought it was perhaps old data of him trying to say 'Lelouch'. He gave it the name 'Lulu'. Suzaku kept Lulu with him almost all hours of the day as the servants and other residents found the bot a little creepy and scary but Suzaku delighted whenever Lulu understood something and he soon found himself wondering about the real Lelouch. Lulu could not tell him and he started leaving the bot on it's own more often as he researched the boy the bot had been modelled on. One day, Lulubot overheard servant girls talking about love and it wondered if Suzaku was his love, they were together a lot and making Suzaku happy was Lulu's priority. Wishing to know the answer to this, Lulu walked into Suzaku's room without knocking and caught the boy pleasuring himself to pictures of the Prince over the internet. Suzaku did not see him and Lulubot connected himself to the wireless and accessed the same page. He saw 'himself' without ears and tried touching the appendage in his pants. Nothing really happened and he did not know why Suzaku was so lost in it. He decided to find out and accessed web searches until he found many, many pages telling him what to do! Wonderful, now he could really make Master Suzaku happy. Lulu did not really seduce Suzaku at all, he merely did what he had seen on those websites and Suzaku had responded very willingly. Lulu worked hard to make sure Suzaku liked this new set of skills and found that these skills were soon called upon very regularly. Suzaku went away for a week with his father on a diplomatic trip to meet with Emperor Charles and Prime Minister Schneizel over updates to the sakuradite agreement. Suzaku met Prince Lelouch there and after he returned, Lulubot found that Suzaku did not talk to him as much anymore or gave him strange requests to speak certain ways - told him to be less naïve. Lulu bot does not understand but tries hard and rejoices with his newly developed emotions when Master speaks to him or calls him to the bedroom. Master is not as nice as he used to be, but he is still Master. Lulu still loves him as much as his highly sophisticated circuits allow. personality In 'Lulu' mode: Has very little personality of his own to start with. He is simply there to please 'Master'. As time goes on, he starts to gain emotions of his own thanks to his software having been developed to allow him to learn and react to things around him. Innocent, eager to please and occasionally a little blunt without meaning to be. Childlike in many respects. In 'Prototype mode': Fast, deadly and focused. He was programmed to apprehend the Prince Lelouch and incapacitate him in order to imprison him. He is ruthless and actually can display some very Zero-esque qualities. Very logical when needed, deadly and single-minded. Acts very much like Lelouch does in many situations. ► RELATIONSHIPS (In Dreamworld) friends Lelouch vi Britannia — Lulu likes Lelouch. They have sat and talked and Lelouch was nice to him. Lulu does not remember going into his original mode and trying to arrest Lelouch. He has declared Lelouch to be 'nice' and gave him a flower. enemies none. ► TRIVIA feels so real All of him feels like a proper human, excepting his ears and his inner right ankle. Both of these are plastic. The ears open up to reveal computer wires and ports and the ankle pulls open to reveal his on/off switch and a manual override failsafe. chobits? Yes, he is quite obviously based on Chii with some tweaking to make him work in the AU CG verse. Also his button is not in a relative place to Chii's, it is in his ankle - as he needed to remain acting like a human and the programmers decided as their target was a teenage boy, they needed to make sure he reacted to flirtations and such as a teenage boy would. He can even generate fake semen if the system parameters determine it is needed but it is not 100% foolproof software as he was a prototype. emotions Lulu has emotions but they are still budding and new. He does not understand them and when they grow he does not know how to control them. crying Although the liquid pouch in his body allows him to make some form of bodily function, the prototype was not given tear ducts. He does not understand crying and cannot do it.